basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelos Sector Technology
Basilicus Prime Space Travel and Technology can vary from civilization to civilization. There are, however, many methods or variations of methods that are commonly used throughout the galaxy. This article summarizes them. Local Space Travel Most spacecraft are equipped with high velocity thrusters that can push them at over |light year|hold}} Holds per Galactic Hour. Sometimes they can go even faster, but many star systems have strict speed limits in place to avoid problems. High velocity spacecraft can be destroyed by small pieces of debris if they aren't properly equipped. Depending on the planet, most spacecraft can exit with its own thrusters on designated flight paths. Planets with particularly high gravitation may need exit assistance with higher-powered spacecraft or rocket technology. Re-entry is performed through a systematic degrade in orbit around a planet's atmosphere. On populated worlds the spacecraft is given a clear flight path to follow. Orbital Degradation can take several minutes, but some flight paths take the spacecraft in quite quickly. Spacecraft cannot generally fly straight into the atmosphere unless they are properly equipped, as is the case with some military craft. Notes *Most Star Systems and planets have strict regulations regarding speed, launch, and re-entry *Populated worlds have spaceports on the ground and in orbit that coordinate flight paths and offer docking solutions for most types of spacecraft *Some spacecraft are too large to enter into the atmosphere and must remain in orbit or docked at a spaceport *Most civilized space sectors keep in regular contact with pilots on their path through the area, even if there are no worlds or other spacecraft around. *Properly equipped spacecraft can be quite expensive and are generally flown by businesses or military organizations. *There are many spaceliners that can take passengers of all kinds to many destinations. Photon Communication Although most local (i.e. planetary) communication uses standard transmitting/receiving variations of Radio Frequency, interstallar communication is a bit more complicated. Photon Communication, created by Communications Plus, Inc., is a technology using the science of photon reversal. This allows broadcasters and receivers to communicate with no delay at all, even when at different ends of the galaxy. Photon communication became the backbone of CommPlus's TerraNet and is the only known technology for interstellar communication. Notes *Photon Communication technology is owned exclusively by CommPlus Inc. and is consequently very expensive *A transmission can only be received by a single predetermined receiver allowing only for one to one communication. *Often photon transmissions are rebroadcast into Radio Frequency so it can better be managed by local communication systems *Photon Communicators are called "pho-comms" by most users *Communicators can be as small as a wallet or an entire system in spacecraft. There is no particular size limitation. TerraNet Developed by Communication Plus, Inc., TerraNet is the largest network of information systems in the Galaxy. Based on photon reversal technology, all those connected to the network can access information hosted from anywhere in the galaxy. TerraNet is usually accessed through a MSLI (Motion Sensitive Light Interface)). MSLI is the standard for [[Information Technology (IT) and can come in various forms. Most users have a small pad that will project the interface. The user's motions send command signals to the IT's processor. Other IT's can be integrated into Pho-Comms, fashion accessories such as eyeglasses and time pieces, or built into desks and walls. Notes *Most local interstellar communication occurs over TerraNet because it can be used without an expensive pho-comm and be broadcasted to more receivers. *In the civilized galaxy, TerraNet is integrated into almost every electronic device, even if it is just for market research purposes *KeCu (Kelos Credit Units) and other major currencies are tracked via TerraNet to track transactions and overall market conditions. *CommPlus is the sole owner of TerraNet and photon reversal technology making them the center of a lot of political problems. *